


I Need You, Ned

by DeviationAbomination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedding Proxy, Betrayal, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, First Time, Netorare, No Jaime/Cersei in this world, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: On the night of the royal wedding, Robert's drunk, Cersei's horny, Ned's there.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, this is just terrific.” Cersei looked down at her new husband. Robert was completely passed out, his mouth slightly open and a bit of drool dripping from it. He might have been muttering _Lyanna_ but Cersei didn’t want to consider that.

“He’s… Forgive him, your grace,” Ned Stark said. He had been the one to help Robert to the chambers for the bedding. “He celebrated a bit too much.”

“Hmpf. Well, I am not about to lose out just because he can’t manage to stay sober.” She looked over at Ned. He was handsome, in a very Northern sort of way, and she wished her father had chosen him for her bridegroom instead of the drunken mess in front of her. Robert was equally handsome, maybe even moreso, but he had started a war over a woman, one he was not likely to forget anytime soon. She had no illusions that Robert wanted her anymore than she wanted him. “Lord Stark, as your queen, I order you to consummate this union in your king’s stead.”

“Your grace?” Ned’s eyes flicked down to her torn bodice. The men had had wandering hands, but Cersei had quite enjoyed knowing that they might touch her yet would never have her. Only one man would have her tonight.

“You will serve as the king’s proxy. If you object, I will have your head on a pike by morning.” She wouldn’t, but she needed him to know she wasn’t playing around. Despite knowing he was married, had left his little fish wife in her home in the Riverlands, she had flirted with the man at every chance. He had been slow to respond. He was _honorable,_ he didn’t want to betray his friend, but he slowly thawed under her attentions these past few weeks, even allowing her to trap him in alcoves for stolen kisses and dry rutting against each other. She would have let him take her, but he refused because Robert would know she had been unfaithful to him. “He doesn’t love me, and he’ll probably call me your sister’s name even if he did wake up enough to do the deed.” She wrapped her arms around Ned’s neck, pushing her breasts against his thick tunic. Gods, he was strong. She could feel his muscles through the cloth. She licked her lips. “Please...Ned...I need you,” she whispered. “He’ll give me children soon enough, but I want you to claim my cunt first. When he takes me, I will be able to remember our time together. Please...Ned… Show this lioness what a wolf can do.”

She smiled as he tentatively placed his hands on her hips. She could feel his engorged cock poking her through their clothing. He was hers. His mouth descended on hers, kissing her roughly the way she liked it. She broke the kiss to kneel before him, unlacing his trousers and freeing his cock. She looked up at him as she stroked it, kept eye contact as she opened her mouth and took him in. He tasted slightly salty, a little musky, but so very _Ned._ He trembled under her touch. “Cersei. Get up and get on the bed,” he pleaded.

Her torn dress was further ripped, until it was in tatters on the floor, soon joined by Ned’s clothing. Cersei crawled backward onto the bed, enticing Ned to join her. Robert lay there on the other side. She wanted Ned to take her where Robert would see if he should waken. He wouldn’t. The dreamwine she had slipped him was strong.

Ned’s fingers found her wet cunt and he swore softly, stroking his cock, a small drop of his seed forming on the tip. Cersei lay her back on Robert’s stomach with Ned between her legs. His cock was dangling between them and all she wanted was to feel him inside her. Ned’s gaze flicked back to Robert, his guilt apparent on his honest face. She so loved that face, but right now, his honor would have to go. She grasped his face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him. One hand on the back of his neck, the other guiding the head of his cock inside her. She pushed his head down to her teats and he suckled eagerly. His tongue, oh his tongue! It must have been made of magic, it sent wonderful feelings throughout her body. The pain of her maidenhead was minimal as he finally gave in and pushed into her. The pleasure of feeling Ned fill her was phenomenal. “Close your eyes, if you must, but please Ned, I need you,” she whimpered.

To his credit, he didn’t not close his eyes. He barely blinked at all, training all his focus on her. His gaze was intense as he thrust into her, every moan of hers was rewarded with another. The sound of their joining was loud and squelching, but it was music to her ears. “Yes, my _king,”_ she cried, her eyes never leaving Ned’s. If anyone should hear her, they must not know it was Ned who made her feel so alive. “Please, my _king,_ yes, fill me with your seed. Let me give you princes and princesses.” She almost regretted reminding Ned of his betrayal, but something in his eyes changed, became enraged, possessive, and his thrusts turned more violent, his skin slapping against hers in the most pleasurable way. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist before continuing his assault.

“As you wish, I will get you with child, _your grace,”_ Ned said in a low voice. “You are mine.” He kissed her roughly again, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She met him with equal ferocity.

Oh gods, he was jealous! Jealous that he couldn’t have her when Robert would. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, Ned’s assault on her cunt and his jealousy pushing her over the edge, but Ned wasn’t done yet. He withdrew from her as she came down from her euphoria and flipped her onto her stomach, aligning her on top of Robert, and re-entering her cunt from behind like his sigil animal would. Robert was still out cold, but she was so far up on him, his mouth was near her bare breast. Ned pushed her down, until they touched, and some infantile response from Robert had him sucking on her sensitive nipple as Ned shoved his cock in and out of her. “You’re mine, Cersei. Robert can have the rest of you, but this,” he slapped her ass, “and this,” he reached around her and pinched her precious pearl, “are _mine.”_

She whimpered, “Yes, Ned. Yours, all of it. Please, Ned, I’m going to...again…” Robert was delightfully good with his mouth, though Ned was better. The fact that Ned was violating his best friend’s wife on top of said best friend was a wonderful aphrodisiac. Ned’s fingers didn’t leave her pearl. In time to his thrusts, he rubbed it gently, in stark contrast to the rest of his ministrations. She came violently, crying out Ned’s name and barely muffling it with her hand. Ned hissed her name as he pumped once, twice and she felt his seed fill her.

He took her three more times that night, once against the wall, another time on top of Robert, and then out on the balcony as the sun rose. He said he wanted to see the sun shine on her golden locks as he took her for all of Westeros to see.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

“Who are you going to ask to be your Hand, my king?” Cersei asked over breakfast. Ned was outside with her brother Jaime, playing guard until the remaining Kingsguard spots were filled. She almost wished he would become Kingsguard and take her in his white armor on the Iron Throne. She crossed her legs in an attempt to tame the flutter of lust between her legs. Robert had strutted like a peacock when he saw the evidence of the bedding, never once doubting that it had been him to take her maidenhead.

“Maybe Jon Arryn…”

“Not Lord Stark? I would have thought you’d have him at the top of your list. He seems a good choice, if what my father says of him is true. Though I suppose you don’t want to appear to play favorites.”

“Oh...your father speaks of Ned?” Robert asked. He did, though not in very flattering terms. She nodded. “Well, I’ll have to ask him. Doubt he’ll take the offer. Not much in King’s Landing that he likes.”

Cersei smiled. “I’m sure he can find _some_ reason to stick around.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I think Joffrey should marry your daughter," Robert said one day. "Join our families as Lyanna and I should have."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ned said. He had been avoiding the topic for a while now. Sansa and Arya had joined Ned in King's Landing a year ago and neither of them suspected that Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella or Prince Tommen were their half siblings. The "Baratheons" favored their mother, the only sign they were Ned's was their dark hair, which was easily mistaken for Robert's own black locks.

Sansa was intrigued by the glamour of the city, but it had been Joffrey's scarred shield that had caught her eye and heart. Ned had caught them consummating their love in her room a moon's turn ago. She could have chosen worse, if Ned was honest. Sandor Clegane would wed Sansa in two more moons. Ned only asked that Sansa drink moontea until the wedding took place. They were trying to give Catelyn enough time to make it to the wedding, if she choose to come.

"Why not?"

Ned sighed. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this, but Sansa is already betrothed. To the Hound."

"The Hound?!"

"He's a good warrior and Sansa trusts him. He cares not for her claim, is even willing to abandon his own name. He will make a fine husband for her, and a good addition to my household."

"But he's so..."

"I know. But Sansa is fine with it. I am fine with it. You should be as well."

"What about Arya? She even looks like Lyanna..."

Arya, his little wolf girl, hated the pagentry of court, but was thrilled with the rest of the city. She loved to explore it with her friend Mycah. She also made friends with the Master of Coin's squire. Why Tyrion Lannister needed a squire, Ned would never know, but the boy was a relatively calming influence on his wild daughter.

"She is more likely to kill Joffrey than marry him." Only because they were too alike in temperament. His son and daughter were both hot heads that loved to brawl. They were actually good friends, but you wouldn't guess it. 

"What about..."

"Robb is married these past two years to Dacey of House Mormont. Bran is betrothed a Glover girl, I forget her name at the moment. And Rickon is studying to get into the Citadel. He hopes to one day become Grand Maester." His second wild child, it had surprised everyone that he wanted to be a scholar.

"That only leaves your bastard," Robert mumbled. Ned stifled a smile. When he took the position of Hand, he had brought his "bastard" with him, finding him a place in the Red Keep, though he was allowed to live with his father in the Hand's Tower. Cersei was the only one who knew the truth of Jon, the clever minx, and she doted on him. She was the mother figure Jon needed. Catelyn didn't want him at Winterfell, nor did she want to join Ned in King's Landing. She would visit often enough to get pregnant with his child, then leave again. It was all very pragmatic of her, and while he was not in love with his wife, he did hope she had some comfort in the icy North. He thought he should ask if she had a lover, and that if she did, it was fine, so long as she didn't bear him children under the Stark name. Robert sighed. "Very well. I think the Tyrells have a daughter that might be suitable."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Cersei pounced on him the moment he shut the door behind her. As Queen, she took it upon herself to confer with the Hand on matters of state, so that her beloved King could devote more time to their children. Robert usually spent the time whoring instead, but the children had "Uncle Ned" as their father figure.

Her brother stood outside the Hand's study, guarding his sister. He knew the truth of his nephews and niece, and kept his sister's secret. Ned had misjudged the man, and apologized for how he had reacted upon finding Jaime over Aerys' body that fateful day. Jaime, in turn, had told him the truth of what the mad King had been planning on doing. It was a revelation that had further humbled Ned. They had been working together to find and remove the stores of wildfire from the city for years now. There was still so much more to do.

"I've missed you," Cersei whispered, her hand stroking his cock through his breeches. "I've been thinking about you all morning. Watching you sit next to Robert and command the entire room. I envisioned you taking me in front of him, as he sat on his precious throne, my cunt filled with your seed."

"My queen, you are ravenous today," he said, pinching her nipples through the silk dress she wore. 

"The maester confirmed it this morning. Another princess or prince is inside me. Your child grows in my belly once again." Cersei had fiercely guarded her cunt, going to great lengths to insure that only Ned's seed took root in her. "I can't wait to meet her or him."

"Me neither," he said, spinning her around and then back into his arms. "You are a vision, my queen, and even more so when you are with child. _My_ child." He couldn't help this possessive feeling he felt for her. She was intoxicating, making his wolf blood howl to mate and claim her as his. The nights that Robert visited her chambers were the worst, though she assured Ned that she did not enjoy Robert's visits in the slightest. He tended to get a little rough to mark her as his after those visits. 

He pulled her skirt up, sliding his fingers over her clit and finding her wet and ready. A pounding on the door startled them both. "Not against the door again," they heard Jaime said. "Bad enough I have to listen to you two go at it, but not when I'm less than two feet from you."

Cersei giggled and kissed Ned, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Far wall," she said. He carried her over, stepping carefully as she unlaced his breeches. By the time he got her against the wall, she was begging him to enter her. 

Every time felt like the first time, like he was coming home. His lioness may have been of the South, but she reminded him of the North. Her cold demeanor that was presented to the rest of the world, with the passion and heat that was his and his alone. His time with her was his reason for staying in King's Landing, for putting up with idiots like Petyr Baelish and Renly Baratheon. 

"Yes, Ned, my king, my love," Cersei gasped. Three children and more than fifteen years later, and her body was still as perfect as that first night together. She joked that his seed must also be a fountain of youth, since they fucked nearly every day. He joked back that it was her cunt that was the fountain of youth, since he was still in the prime of health, while Robert had let himself go and was nearly three times the weight he had once been. He thrust into her as she cried out for more. "Yes! Harder! Harder!" He felt his sack tighten and he pounded into her, willing his body to hold out until she came. He felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his shoulders even through his clothing. He let loose his seed, grateful to have found a woman who matched him so well. Later, when they had more time, he would take his time to make love to her properly. These small stolen moments were only good for a quick, but powerful, fuck.

They had straightened their clothing and were going over some documents when there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Ned called. Jaime came into the room and handed him a small scroll, then went back out to the hallway. "Seems that Catelyn has decided to come to Sansa's wedding after all." Cersei rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I can share you for a short time," she said. "Until then, you're mine. I intend to take everything I can from you, until I can barely walk and have to be helped back to my rooms by Jaime."

"You two are obscene in the amount that you fuck, you do know that, right?" Jaime called out from the hallway. Cersei and Ned just chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many Years Ago**

Catelyn squeezed her thighs together, her fingers working furiously at her nub, as she watched her husband mount the queen from her hiding spot.  _ Yes...fuck her, Ned. Fuck her like there’s no tomorrow. _ The queen’s lovely breasts bounced hypnotically, those rosy nipples calling to Cat, though it was Ned who was able to put his mouth on them. Her milk seeped from Ned’s mouth, the second heir to the throne due not two months from that moment. She envied Ned so much, to be able to give the queen children.  _ If only I had a cock. If only I could be with my golden queen, to suckle at her teats, to taste her all over... _ She could just imagine having the queen at her leisure, of worshiping those heavenly breasts, of putting her auburn haired head to the golden cunt of Cersei Lannister, licking her grace’s sweet core, using her fingers, making her scream in pleasure… She clamped her hand down over her mouth to muffle her cries as both she and Queen Cersei came. 

Later, she would go to Ned, and he would fuck her, and she would come, knowing that Ned’s cock had pleasured her golden queen. She trembled with anticipation. Catelyn was not attracted to women, but the queen was special. If it had been anyone else that Ned had chosen to as his mistress, Catelyn would have raised all Seven hells, but he had chosen  _ her. _

Catelyn was tempted to ask Ned to let her join in one of these days, but she was a lady, and a lady does not ask such things. For now, she would be content to watch her queen, and then use Ned to her own cunt’s content as she remembered how lovely Cersei was in the throes of passion.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Once she was safely pregnant with their third child, Catelyn made her way back to Winterfell, greeting her children like she hadn’t seen them in fifty years. Robb and Sansa were growing so fast. They loved the presents Ned had sent to them. Sansa kept asking when she would be allowed to go to the capital. “When you’re older, darling,” Catelyn always told her.

“Hodor.” Catelyn looked up from her desk to see the simple stable boy standing in the doorway. The hour was late, and she hadn’t started the fire in the hearth.

“Hodor, would you please be a dear and start a fire for me?” she asked him. She put away the documents she had been studying as he set about his task, then went to bolt the door. Shedding her clothing, she turned around to see Hodor stripping his tunic and breeches off, and lay down in the middle of the bed. His cock lay limply in between his legs, but Catelyn licked her lips, hungry for her lover. It wouldn’t take long to have him ready.

She crawled over the bed to him, sitting on his stomach. “Hodor?” he asked.

Catelyn smiled at him, leaning down and presenting her breasts to him. She had been massaging them during her trip home and, combined with her pregnancy, her milk had already started to flow. Hodor suckled eagerly, one hand on his cock, stroking it to rigidity, the other on her cunt, his fingers playing with her nub and slipping in and out of her slickness as she had taught him. 

Having Hodor as a lover had not been planned. She had been pregnant with Sansa, so very lonely, and had forgotten to bolt the door shut when she retired for an afternoon nap. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Her desire peaked while she tried to find rest, and her fingers found their way in between her legs. She was moaning for her queen, imagining that golden head feasting on her body and hadn’t heard the door open. The bed dipping had alerted her but it was too late. Hodor was too strong, and his cock was inside her before she knew it. She tried to push him away, but he was so big, filling her in a way Ned never could, reaching deep inside her. The snap of his hips sent currents of fire throughout her body, and her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms below her to push herself up, angling herself to allow him deeper inside her. Her shift had slid down her body, around her neck, her milk heavy breasts exposed, and Hodor had fallen to them like Ned fell to Cersei’s. With thoughts of her golden queen and Hodor’s cock filling her, Catelyn soon cried out as her orgasm overtook her. Hodor had continued, pumping into her with maddingly steady thrusts, giving her pleasure again and again and again, until she thought she might lose her mind and her voice from crying out so much. The next day, Hodor found his way into her bedchambers again, but it was she that pounced on him this time, riding his cock as she envisioned her queen’s face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

She sighed with relief as she sank onto his cock. One thing she always made sure of when she wasn’t pregnant was to drink moontea daily, but now that she was, she could let Hodor spill inside her without a second thought. She rolled her hips at a leisurely pace, enjoying how her lover stretched and filled her. Ned was large and his cock was enjoyable, but Hodor hit all the right places inside her. She loved Ned, was in love with Cersei, and very much in lust with Hodor.

Sometimes, he would find her around the castle. She couldn’t tell him no, even if she wanted to, and she rather enjoyed when he forced himself on her. She especially liked it when he bent her over the desk in Ned’s solar and pounded into her hard enough to made sitting difficult. She loved his cock almost as much as she loved her queen. She almost wished she  _ could _ bear him a child, but her septa’s training prevented her from doing so.

One of the best things about Hodor was that he didn’t mind when Catelyn sometimes cried out Cersei’s name, that he didn’t care if Catelyn closed her eyes and imagined that the beautiful Cersei was fucking her with her giant cock, because if Cersei had one, Catelyn was sure it would be massively satisfying.

At night, Hodor often slept at Catelyn’s side, ready and willing to please the Lady of Winterfell at a moment’s notice. 


End file.
